Death is my fuel Part 3
by KiritoMaster213
Summary: Reyna is dead, and Nico realizes he can bring her back.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX139056502" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX139056502" style="text-align: left; color: #365f91; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="color: #365f91; line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Okay, so before you yell at me for not being active, I h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="color: #365f91; line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"onestly haven't had time to update./span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX139056502" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;"span class="SCX139056502" Sorry./spanbr class="SCX139056502" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="color: #365f91; line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX139056502" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;"br class="SCX139056502" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="color: #365f91; line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" Death if my fuel. Part 3/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX139056502" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Cambria,Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX139056502" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX139056502" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" POV:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX139056502" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX139056502" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" laid in his bed, In camp Jupiter. He just laid there, replaying the image of Reyna dying in his arms. Then it hit him. All of the sudden, Jason stormed into his room. "WHY WOULD YOU LET HER DIE!?" Jason shouted. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" "I loved her more than you ever did, you sick bastard," he said. Jason scowled. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" then remembered /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"his special...talent. "Jason, I can bring her back." "What?" Jason said. "I have a special ability," said /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;". "What is it?!" Jason said. I wide grin spread across /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Ni/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"co's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" face. "Raising the dead." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX139056502" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX139056502" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: bold;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Reyna's POV:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX139056502" style="text-indent: 0px; margin-left: 0px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX139056502" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX139056502" style="line-height: 29px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-weight: normal;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Reyna was hating the underworld. She stood in line, to be judged for fields of punishment, fields of Asphodel, or Elysium. When it was finally her turn, she got sentenced to Elysium. She got a giant...house. Just Reyna's luck. She went inside, and as soon as she went to bed, there was a flash of light in the wall, and what looked like a portal opened. And believe it or not, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" walked out, and smiled at her. Then, she and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;"Nico/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX139056502" style="background-color: inherit;" walked into the portal./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
